Talk:Wand
I'm still stumped by some of the RAY geometry. Basic wall bouncing I am OK with, but exact details about range, bouncing off hidden corridors and doors, reflection etc would benefit from some diagrams; perhaps in a ray article- especially as a RAY is a phenomenon common to several types of magic and item.--PeterGFin 10:25, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Missing... breaking a wand of fire?? --PeterGFin 04:29, 16 February 2008 (UTC) breaking wands: blast If I break a charged wand of death without being magic resistant, I survive. If I zap myself, I die. If this always holds, it should be added to the article. Tjr 10:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) range what range do wands / spells have? Tjr 16:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Extra message on engrave I engraved with an unknown wand in Sokoban and got the message "You cannot wipe out the message that is engraved in the floor here." Since it was Sokoban (which is non-teleport) I assumed this meant the wand was a wand of teleport but it turned out to be a wand of nothing. Perhaps there are a few wands with different messages in Soko? : You have to engrave in the dust, not the floor beforehand. Perhaps there already was an engraving on the spot you didn't notice. -Tjr 21:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Nethack Wands in the Media The Nethack Wand "/" gets a mention in the BBC news article [http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/magazine/8306515.stm 10 ways to use /] :Bloody 'ell, the URL's busted, guv! I took the liberty of fixing it.--Ray Chason 22:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Strategy As perhaps suggested by the subject line of Qazmlpok's last edit, some of the advice in the Strategy section seems tendentious. To start with little details, a wand of death often isn't the best use of a wand of wishing, and clearing out the castle isn't really the best use of a wand of death (save your charges for Rodney, the high priest of Moloch, and Pestilence). And some of the other wands stay useful even in the endgame. Fire and lightning are useful for burning permanent Elbereths, as when you get caught in a summoning storm on a no-teleport level; cancellation can uncurse your bag of holding, make some monsters less dangerous, and mass-blank items when you need to do so in a hurry; no one who has ever fought Master Kaen will disdain the wand of sleep; and even the wand of slow monster will get you out of an air elemental (though I usually wind up right back inside). Also, you can never really have enough wands of teleportation; they're very useful for clearing out crowds (especially on Astral), and are a good way of getting rid of those air elementals. All that said, it is worth pointing out that polypiling will never get you a wand of wishing or polymorph, and using your charges on wands may not be the best way to go. (If you have leftover charges, polymorphing the air elemental that's engulfed you can be very satisfying.) Slandor 18:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Engraving Identification? Should not wand of create monster and enlightenment be in the table or should e.g. wand of wishing be removed from the table? (Sorry I don't know how to add this message to the end of the document) 15:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, does it matter if you engrave over the previous engravement or add to the engravement?- - DemonSlayerThe3 :: The Neutral Gnomish Wizard, with my kitten Ellinis! 17:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : It shouldn't matter (just to be clear, we're talking about answering (y/n) to "Do you want to add to the current engraving?", right?) The wands that affect the previous engraving (polymorph, teleportation, cancellation, invisibility) will have that effect without/before asking if you want to add to them, and the wands that let you do more than write in the dust will automatically wipe out the engraving, and I think they autoidentify anyway. 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (that was me Slandor 18:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC)) Zapping the wand of undead turning at yourself... I zapped a wand of undead turning at myself, so does that mean I'm undead now?~♥DemonSlayerThe3rd 18:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Answered at the new wiki. --Tjr